The Crescent Moon Child
by Lawliet Veneziano
Summary: Werid title. Couldn't think up a better one. My first One with a OC for Hetalia so enjoy! She's Japan's sister.....and she's a bit werid....but sweet....HEY! Russia, put her down! Ch 2: Poland kidnaps Tsukia...Ch 3: Tsukia Meets Russia
1. Who No One Knows

It was a beautiful island truly, blessed with boundless forest and sunlight that lightly graced the lands. The world seemed so small yet so big all at once here and it was wonderful to Lithuania.  
The Baltic nation and his friend Poland had heard of this mysterious island of Japan's, an island no other nation had ever set foot on for some reason, and of course the blonde Poland had insisted they go to it to check it out. At first Lithuania had been a bit reserved about it; there had to be a reason Japan kept it a secret and Lithuania didn't think invading the Asian nation's privacy could end well. But as they had come upon it and started wondering around in the forest, he found himself unable to think anything about the island than how happy he felt about actually coming.  
"Liet, isn't this place like awesome?" said Poland, the always off nation wearing a safari suit with his shoulder length hair in two small ponytails on either side of his head under a dull brown hat; he was walking ahead of Lithuania, seeming to be near-oblivious to the branches and shrubbery that obstructed his way as he trekked.  
Lithuania could only sigh in exhaustion as they went, feeling tired when Poland obviously was not; he spoke up, "Poland! We should rest for a moment! We've been walking forever."  
Poland turned to pout at Lithuania, "but we like totally just started! You're no fun, Liet!"  
Lithuania rolled his eyes then noticed a break in the forest, showing a beach not too far away; he went towards it, knowing Poland would follow, expecting just to find sun, sand and water. What else he found was odd but beautiful.  
It was a girl, just a year or so younger looking than them, with long black hair that glistened in the sunlight and wearing a light blue kimono with sunflowers decorating its sleeves; she was sitting on a rock, staring into the distance, looking happy and content there. A black messenger bag was beside her, and in her hair was a small red Japanese hairpin with a lily on the end. She seemed peaceful, unaware of them.  
Or was, until Poland ran over, exclaiming, "hey! Who are you?! You're really pretty!"  
Lithuania paled then sighed, his head hurting. This couldn't end well.


	2. Who Poland Decides to Kidnap

Poland ran over and the girl turned to reveal beautiful bloodred eyes that stared at him with a look of rather strange intelligence and yet deep childishness. He stopped about a foot from her and grinned, "so what's your name? I'm the utterly awesome Poland."  
She giggled, "Tsukia. It is a pleasure to meet you, Poland."  
"hey Liet! Look! I totally found a new nation!" Poland said before hugging her, "I shall I raise her to be truly Polish indeed!"  
Lithuania sighed, speaking slowly just so that he wouldn't be misunderstood, "Poland, we can't take her, she's probably Japan's colony-"  
"oh no I'm not; I'm an independent nation," Tsukia said looking at Lithuania.  
He blinked, a bit confused, as Poland grinned happily, "yay! So you'll like totally come with us?!"  
"um well," she said before they heard a familiar voice call out for her; Poland let go of the hug to grab Tsukia's arm.  
"run!" he exclaimed pulling her along, back into the forest and Liet followed them.  
The girl Tsukia knew who it was and would have pulled from Poland to run to the one calling for her but a part of her wanted to see what would happened, wanted to leave the island and see beyond its limited shores, beyond Japan. So she followed then, easily able to keep up with Poland though he kept changing directions and making her lose her footing and stumble.

Japan frowned as he traveled through the forests of Tsukia, looking for the girl who personified the land. His katana was loose in his hand, his naval clothes were getting caught on branches; still he was more worried that he'd gotten no response from the girl. She was his little sister after all, his Mikazukari, so he had a right to worry over her.  
He came to the coastline and found it empty; he looked around him silently, closing his eyes for a moment to breathe before he heard footsteps running from there. He reopened them then gave chase quickly.

Poland led Tsukia and Lithuania through the forest and somehow to where the plane they'd use to get there, something that was odd since he hadn't been able to find anything beforehand. Lithuania just chalked it up to Poland being the odd nation he was and followed the blonde aboard quickly glancing back into the endless forest for a moment before going to make sure Poland didn't crash them into a tree again; Tsukia stood behind Poland, looking a bit confused.  
"this is like an airplane, Tsukia, you fly in it," Poland explained without really explaining, a rather normal thing coming from the nation.  
Lithuania climbed into the co-pilot seat and switched on the primary controls; even Poland knew it was just better to let Lithuania take charge in situations like this so he grinned at Tsukia, told her to "like" find a seat and hold on tight, then turned around as Lithuania got them off the ground slowly but steadily and into the air. Tsukia put her hands over her ears, shutting her eyes and curling up in her seat; she wasn't use to any of it and she already knew she didn't like it. Poland sang some werid song to himself as they finally started to fly again, up in the sky and clouds.  
"Back in 1940  
My Grandfather died  
Fightin' in a spitfire  
Over at Kent countryside  
Since then my country never really got back off its knees  
Uncle Joe put paid to that and I was born late seventies  
I heard that over in England men were gettin' paid  
More than I earn in a week, working just one day  
I thought, "What the Hell? I'll go give it my best shot."  
Yeah, it's gotta be better than nothin'  
And that's exactly what I've got  
I caught a train and I headed west to sail across the sea....."  
Tsukia finally uncurled and ventured to look out the nearest window, pushing aside a few boxes before her eyes widened; they were in the clouds, above them, upon them. The sun was so clear in the sky and the clouds look close enough to grab; she'd never been so high up before, never. It was.....amazing.  
Poland kept singing but Lithuania turned just a bit to see Tsukia staring out the window; he smiled a tiny bit at her innocence, like an unsoiled flower, an angel who's wings were still white as fresh snow. He lost that though at the thought of snow; Russia, Russia would find out about Tsukia wouldn't he? Lithuania turned away sadly; just what horrible events he and Poland had put into effect just in that single moment of running off the island?  
He worried for Tsukia.

Veneziano: second chapter yay!  
Nihon*chases Toris and Feliks*  
Veneziano: oh my....oh and sorry if Tsukia has no real personality yet; it'll start to show itself soon, Vene promises!  
Tsukia: the song Poland was singing is called Polish Love Song by Hard-fi. Its.....not a very sweet song.


	3. Who Talks Back to Russia

Lithuania didn't realize it until it was later but Tsukia had seemed to have fallen asleep somewhere between her lands and somewhere over China, the female nation leaning against the window next to her with a peaceful look; her mouth was just slightly open and stray strands of her dark hair lay over her face and eyes, her lily hairpin slid slightly out of place. He probably wouldn't have noticed at all really but Poland had fallen asleep too and now was snoring at his station and Lithuania had become worried for them all; he'd turned to check on her to find the younger nation asleep.

He felt a yawn coming and so he landed in a familiar cold land of snow and winter; he stopped the plane, hoping he was closer to the border than to a certain person's house, and stood stretching. Poland stirred a bit in his seat, sneezing and turning his head; Tsukia shivered from the sudden cold, not use to it in her thin kimono. Lithuania watched her silently, carefully, then went over and picked her up, all the while calling to Poland.

"Poland," he said as he picked Tsukia up, "Poland," he moved her to onto his back, "oi Poland!"

Poland groaned, "like, I'm trying to sleep here, Liet. You need to totally sleep too!"

The blonde then proceeded to return to snoring, causing Lithuania to sigh in exhaustion and annoyance a bit, "Poland, you can stay here where its cold or you can come to our /warm/ house with me and Tsukia."

"aniki, watashi wa samui desu," Tsukia muttered into Lithuania's neck, her breath hot on his skin and sent shivers through his body like fire through a dry forest. His hands tightened a bit under her.

Poland whined but got up, shuffling his feet as he walked over to Lithuania's side, pouting as he did. He saw Lithuania carrying Tsukia on his back and whined more, "no fair Liet, like, why don't I get a piggyback ride? Don't you like me?"

"Poland, now is not the time," Lithuania said exhausted by the cold, flying the plane and dealing with Poland's whining; Tsukia was too light to really be a bother.

He walked off the plane, followed by his still whining best friend, his feet sinking into the snow quickly; he shivered a bit before continuing on, his ears and nose frozen. Poland followed, his arms wrapped around him, wide awake as the trio waked through the soft but deep snowfall; it was deathly quiet except for their footsteps and breathing, Tsukia's random sprouts of Japanese, Poland's muttered complaints.

Finally after a long time they got somewhere though immediately Poland and Lithuania both recognized the old beautiful but isolated house in the sea of white; Lithuania gulped, "we should move on."

"Liet, we can't; it's too cold! Like we can deal right?" Poland said shivering and irritated.

"but Feliks...."

"no buts! Toris, we totally got no choice; Tsukia is freezing, can't you like see?" Lithuania felt the small nation shaking on his back then sneeze, snuggling ever closer to him; he didn't want to but he knew he had to.

He walked over and knocked on the door.

Knocking. The sound rumbled through the quiet house; there was a crash as the master of the house dropped what, or rather who, he'd been holding and strode to the door. The small Latvia whined and ran off somewhere, his head lightly bleeding. With little effort the master opened it and a cruel grin crossed his face as he looked upon old friends, "hello Lithuania, Poland, and you brought a new nation with you, da."

"hello Russia," Lithuania said in a voice starting to crack; he was scared, seriously scared. The Soviet nation towered over him, his purple eyes slightly glowing, making Lithuania hold Tsukia closer and step closer to Poland.

The blonde nation had the courage to speak though, "we like need to rest for the night; the girl is our new territory so you can't have her."

Lithuania looked at Poland, astonished by two things; his bravery in talking to Russia like that and his stupidity in calling Tsukia their territory. Russia just smiled, "she's yours? Hm, that will not do; you can't even take care of Lithuania, he's returned here after all, so I think I'll take the girl anyway."

Tsukia whined as if sensing the danger and Lithuania stepped back, "Russia-san, you don't want her; she's just a child, just let her be; she's not our territory, she's just a friend."

"even more reason, da? I want to play with Lithuania's friends too," Russia said reaching over and patting Lithuania's head before grabbing him and Poland by their arms and pulling them inside. Fear washed over the two nations as they were dragged into the house by the scariest nation there was.

Russia, as if sensing they would escape otherwise, and they would too, closed the door behind them all; the smell of vodka, fresh ukha, and sunflowers surrounded them. It was also warm inside, which was very good, and Lithuania went into the sitting room where he set Tsukia on the couch, fixing her hairpin carefully; Russia was watching the two, Poland was sitting down in a chair to fall back asleep.

It was the scent of sunflowers, one that greatly reminded the small island nation of home where there were fields of them, that stirred Tsukia; she shook her head a bit and turned it, speaking a bit, "what happened?"

She opened her eyes to be staring at Lithuania standing over her and to be laying on a soft couch; sleep still held to her like snow held to the ground there and she rubbed her eyes before hearing an unfamiliar voice speak to her, the tone of it sweet and innocent but dripping in a cruelty beyond description.

"hello little one did you sleep well?" Tsukia sat up to look past Lithuania to see the rather tall Russia, his mouth smiling, his violet eyes scheming. She frowned then looked at Lithuania for answers.

"his name is Russia, he's a.....friend." she frowned, obviously not convinced on the thought Russia could be that considering Lithuania's short but pronounced hesitation.

She looked back at Russia then spoke, "you're really tall, taller than my aniki or even some of my sunflowers. Some. I have taller ones too. You're also very scary looking; are you planning on killing me or these two?"

Lithuania paled, stepping back, prepared for Russia to hurt the girl or him; she'd spoken so frankly to him, dangerously so. Maybe he should have stepped forward instead, or never let Poland influence his decisions.....

Still Russia only smiled brighter, looking at the girl, now patting her on the head like she was a pet. Or Latvia; "you have sunflowers?"

Tsukia nodded, "yup, lots of them. I really like sunflowers, they're very pretty."

"your land is warm?" Russia asked eyes glistening; Lithuania had a bad feeling about this.

"usually; I live near aniki and so I get lots of sun."

"aniki?"

"Big Brother."

"its Japanese, da? Your brother is Japan then, da?"

She frowned again and shrunk back; Russia simply smiled still and reached over, patting her on the head before setting it back upon her head, "nyet, little one, don't look so scared; I won't hurt you, you're so small I fear I'd break you into tiny pieces. Tell me, what is your name?"

"Tsukia, its supposed to be short for Mikazukari."

"is that your nations name or your human name?"

"nation name," Tsukia said then wiggled under his hand; without anyone else noticing Russia had started to slowly exert pressure onto her head each time she showed him fear or gave him an answer he didn't quite like.

Lithuania finally noticed though and moved back forward; it took him a moment to find his voice again and it was soft, slightly squeaky, "R-Russia-sama? i-i think you're hurting her....."

Russia blinked and looked at Lithuania before lifting his hand; Tsukia looked very relieved. Russia nodded, "if you say so, Lithuania-kun; Tsukia?"

He looked back to the smaller nation and she looked up at him, neither showing any indication they'd back down. She spoke, "yes?"

"would you like to stay here for a while? Its so cold outside and you three look very tired," Russia mused, smiling again, "Poland's even already fallen asleep."

Lithuania looked to the unconscious blonde; Poland didn't look like waking him again would be easy. Tsukia looked a bit worried but slowly nodded, "that would be very nice, Russia-san, thank you."

"you needn't thank me; come, have some food," he said going to the kitchen; Lithuania watched as Tsukia followed. He was tempted to too but his legs felt so tired, he sat down and decided to close his eyes, ending up falling fast asleep instead. The snow kept piling up outside and in the world beyond, on Tsukia's island poor Nihon fretted.

Veneziano: wow this chapter was finished after I got The Lullaby of Fate's third chapter done. Yay~!

Nihon: bring me my sister back.....

Ivan: nyet, I quite like her.*pats Tsukia on the head*

Tsukia: that hurts....

Nihon*draws sword*

Tsukia: oh by the way the Japanese I spoke was "big brother, I'm cold"


End file.
